


She's Dancing Enthralling, I Guess I Gotta Wait My Turn

by cobblestaubrey



Series: figure my heart out [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Lesbian AU, Prom, Prom Night, cis lesbian au, very quick mention of nicky and rock tbh but i gotta make more gay things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey
Summary: Jackie took Jan’s heart, so Jan’s taking Jackie to prom. It’s the law of equivalent exchange.Part three of the "Figure My Heart Out" series, our two favorite gals go to prom, if Jan can figure out who is asking who.
Relationships: Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Rock M Sakura
Series: figure my heart out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792651
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	She's Dancing Enthralling, I Guess I Gotta Wait My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I got this done a little sooner than I thought I would. I don't know how to feel about it, as most of my works go. Again, I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Sorry if there are any loose ends not cleared up, again, I just typed and typed and submitted it. I don't know why I do these things LOL
> 
> Also, if you remember me being under a different name, it's because I was - but I changed it to my Tumblr @ because I a 'prominent' member of a very niche online community, and they tend to try and find my stuff and I don't want them finding this LOL

Jan could not believe her and Jackie had now been dating for a whole month. It was the beginning of May, and their school year was coming to a close. Jan knew she was destined for greater things than high school, but she still ran her hands along the brick wall of the school every afternoon, waiting for Jackie to come out so they could walk to their respective cars together. 

“Hey!” Jan heard from behind her, turning to see Jackie jogging towards her. 

Jan laughed, holding out her hand for Jackie to take. “Exercising? What’s the special occasion?” 

Jackie scoffed, still taking Jan’s hand and pulling her towards the parking lot. “You think I got thighs like this from sitting around?” She said, slapping the side of her leg. 

Jan blushed, recounting last weekend, when she had _finally_ been introduced to those legs during a heated make out session. For once, she had been glad that Jackie’s parents didn’t know about them, because keeping that door closed was a blessing. 

“Yeah, yeah, just tell me why you’re so excited.” Jan said, pulling herself away from _those_ thoughts. She nudged Jackie, who had been purposefully saying nothing. 

Jackie sighed, feigning exasperation. “If you _must_ know, my mom finally agreed to take me dress shopping!”

Jan gasped. “She’s _not_ making you wear _her_ dress?”

“I begged for weeks, and she finally gave in when I said it would be my only graduation present. We’re even getting it _fitted_!” Jackie jumped in place, and Jan laughed.

“Fitted? The scandal!”

“I know, you might even see… my _collarbones_.” Jackie whispered salaciously, causing Jan to gasp. “We’re going this weekend - the sooner, the better.”

Jan smiled at her girlfriend, squeezing the hand in hers. “That’s awesome, Jacks.”

They continued walking until they reached their cars, laughing and talking about their respective days. Jackie aced one of her last BC Calculus tests of the year, and Jan found _two_ pink pens on the ground in the hallway.

When Jan drove home, she began to think over the conversation, a smile gracing her face. Jackie never failed to make that happen. The brunette had greeted her most mornings with a “good morning” text and sent “goodnight” texts every night. Jan had a hard day a few weeks ago when a girl had commented under one of her singing videos, telling Jan her tone was awful and she was pitchy, and Jackie had spent the night next to the blonde, holding her and saying nothing.

It had been perfect so far. Well, not perfect. They were still just eighteen and did stupid things, and got upset over silly stuff, but they never yelled at each other. They never got mad at each other for things that could easily be fixed. 

Jackie still hadn’t asked Jan to prom, though. 

Yeah, they had _talked_ about prom. Jackie was on the prom committee (that woman and her extra curriculars, Jan had always thought with a smile), so she had asked Jan about music and food and such, but she had never _asked_ Jan. 

Jan was an optimist, so as the weeks had gone by, she was sure it was going to happen. However, Jackie was getting her dress. Which meant that she wasn’t asking Jan about _her_ dress, or what colors would match with it.

The blonde was sure Jackie must have had a reason, but that didn’t stop Jan’s insecurities from coming out. Was this Jackie’s way of letting Jan down easy? Jan did _not_ want to go down that rabbit hole, so she did what any good high school girl would do. She pulled into her driveway and pulled out her phone, texting her friends. If Jackie was going dress shopping this weekend and would be busy, then Jan was having a sleepover with her friends.

The rest of the week passed by the same. Jan didn’t find any more stray pens in the hallway, but Jackie aced a few more tests and quizzes. 

The blonde tried not to think about why Jackie still hadn’t asked her to prom, while Jackie was busy trying to decide the finishing touches for the buffet and music, as prom was a little less than a month away. However, it was hard when her friends kept bugging her about it. It was Thursday, the only lunch she had with the three of her closest friends, and she could not deal with the questions.

“So she just, hasn’t asked you?” Brita asked, picking up her milk and failing to open it. “Can you believe it’s been four years and I still have to rip off the top of these?”

“I can believe it, Brita, because you are still opening it the wrong way.” Aiden rolled her eyes, snatching the milk from her friend’s hand and opening it for her. Brita glared, but reluctantly took the milk back and stuck a straw in it. 

Jan rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking away. “No, she hasn’t asked me,” she started, before turning to Crystal, “And before you ask, _no_ , I am not freaking out about it!” 

When high school started, she definitely didn’t expect her friend group to consist of four complete opposites, but here they were. They balanced each other out, and what they lacked in IQ points and patience, they made up for in their ability to listen to and support each other.

“Yeah, you look pretty composed.” Aiden mumbled, stealing a fry off of Brita’s tray. 

“I saw that.” Brita gave her the side eye, yet shifted her tray towards Aiden, so she could grab another. 

Jan shook her head, putting her hands to her face. “Everything is fine. I don’t know why she hasn’t said anything. She keeps getting my hopes up!”

Crystal shrugged, patting Jan on the shoulder and taking a fruit snack from Jan’s opened pouch while the blonde was occupied. “Maybe she’s planning something big?”

“No way,” Jan swatted Crystal’s hand. “She’d definitely do something small and private.”

“Why don’t you just ask her?”

Jan looked up, furrowing her brows at Aiden. “What?”

“Maybe she thinks you’re gonna ask her. Why does she have to ask?” 

“Because she… She…” Jan groaned, foregoing her hands and dropping her head right onto the table with a ‘thud’. “She treats me like a princess.”

“Oh, prom is the night for shit like that.” Crystal said, nodding.

“Yeah, so I just assumed prom wouldn’t be an exception, I guess…”

Aiden raised a finger, taking a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed, and then said, “Why don’t you switch roles, then? I mean, you’re both women, right?”

Jan raised an eyebrow pointedly, so Aiden continued. “Right, so, maybe she wants to be treated like a princess, too.”

“Princess of Persia!” Brita added, grinning.

“Are you allowed to say that?” 

Brita shrugged. “If they can call a movie Prince of Persia, I can call your girlfriend that.” 

“I feel like an idiot. She’s been doing all this stuff for me, of course it would be my turn.”

“Well, she’s doing all that stuff ‘cause she likes you, not because she thinks you’re taking turns.”

Jan nodded, sitting up. “Yeah, but still. I do want to make her feel special, especially on prom night.” 

“Then do it!” Crystal cheered, and Jan smiled.

Then she frowned.

The other three sent her questioning looks. “I always thought someone would be doing all of this for me.” Jan elaborated, throwing her hands up, exasperated. “I have no idea what to do.”

“Just do whatever you wanted someone to do for you! Plan a promposal and get your asses a limo!” Brita said, then sipped on her milk. “Pamper the Hell out of her.”

“Can you guys help me plan this weekend?” Jan asked, clasping her hands together, pleading. “I don’t want to take up all our time together before shit hits the fan with finals, but I really need your help.”

“Duh!” Crystal said, clapping Jan on the back. “Lesbian rights!”

“I’m in.” Aiden smiled, but held a finger up. “But we’re talking about _everyone’s_ issues, because frankly, I’m tired of Brita’s question dodging.”

Brita glared at her friend, finally pulling her tray away. “We’re a month from graduating, and you think I’m gonna waste it pining over someone who doesn’t have a clue?”

“I’m just saying, whoever it is, he’s probably an idiot for not noticing you sooner.”

Brita rolled her eyes, putting her elbow on the table and resting her head in her hands. “Yeah, they sure are.”

Jan looked between the two for only a moment, squinting her eyes, before nodding her head. “Then it’s settled. Saturday is for the girls!”

Crystal snorted, pushing Jan slightly. “Ew.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why I said that. Why do men say that?”

“Because they suck.” Aiden shrugged.

Jan was always surprised at how slow days passed, yet how fast a week seemed to go by. The rest of Thursday and Friday passed the same, with Jan trying and failing to come up with ideas for her promposal. The weekend finally came, Jackie squeezed Jan’s hand extra hard as they parted at their cars in the parking lot, kissing Jan softly.

“I’m gonna miss you.” The brunette mumbled, blushing. 

Jan smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand as well. “You’re gonna forget all about me as soon as you step into those stores. It’s magical.” 

The blonde knew she was setting herself up for a cheesy line from Jackie, and was still surprised to hear a soft, “I don’t think I could ever forget you.”

To say that Jan's heart swelled would be an under-exaggeration. She brought her hand up to cup Jackie’s chin. “You’re too sweet. Ditto.” 

Jackie barked out a laugh. “I’ll see you Monday.” 

Jan leaned in to peck her lips one more time. “See you, then.” 

Getting into her car, Jan let out a content sigh. Jackie was amazing, and Jan was going to treat her like a queen.

Come Saturday, Jan, Crystal, Brita, and Aiden laid themselves out around Jan’s bedroom. Aiden took Jan’s desk chair, Crystal took the floor, and Brita and Jan shared Jan’s bed. Jan had her phone out, opening up to a note application in order to write down their ideas. 

“You know Jackie better than any of us,” Crystal said, laying on her back with her own phone in her hands. “What do you think she’d like?”

“Something private. She’s just really soft and sweet, and she loves meaningful things.”

“So you should do it somewhere that means something to you two.” Aiden pointed out, and Jan wrote it down. 

Jan scrunched her nose, and she shook her head. “I thought about that, but if I asked in somewhere like the theatre, I felt like it would only mean something to _me_.”

“It’s where she grew the balls to ask you out, though.” Brita filed her nails, buffing them against her shirt. “But yeah, the theatre is way more your speed.”

The blonde sighed, stretching her hands above her head and lying back, throwing her head onto her pillow. “This is impossible.” No wonder Jackie hadn’t asked her. This was _hard_. “Jackie is just… so amazing! None of this is gonna match up to what she’s done.”

“You’re overthinking it.” Aiden got up to sit on the bed next to Jan, patting her thigh. “Get up, we’re all going out. We’re not gonna come up with anything in this stuffy room.”

Jan frowned. “Stuffy?”

“You didn’t open a window.” Crystal said from her position on the ground. “Pizza sounds really good right now, though.” 

Jan nodded, then heard the sound of a notification from her phone. Turning her head, she saw it was from Jackie, and immediately opened it.

It was a picture of Jackie in her dress.

“Oh my God.” Jan said, almost dropping her phone.

“What is it?” Brita asked, leaning over. “Aw, she looks so cute!”

Jan could feel her heartbeat against her chest as Crystal got up to see. “That looks awesome!”

“She’s not keeping her dress a secret?”

Jan shrugged, unable to take her eyes away from the picture. “I guess not. At least now I can match it.”

“You haven’t gotten your dress yet? You do know it’s gonna be too late soon.” Brita warned, but Jan could literally not give a damn at the moment. 

Then she realized she should probably text back, and sent fifty hearts and heart-eyes back. She didn't have words for Jackie, so she was extremely grateful that emojis existed. After she responded, she put her phone in her pocket and jumped out of bed. 

“Well, are we going or what?” Jan said, and the other three got up to grab their things and head out.

It was at the pizza place where Jan finally figured out her big idea for her promposal. The four girls walk in to find the place mostly empty, except for a boy and presumably his father.

When they walked by, Jan heard the father lecturing his son about something, but didn’t know what until she heard the names “Kirk and Spock”. Her face lit up. 

Brita went to order the pizza, while Jan, Crystal, and Aiden sat down. When they squeezed into the booth, Jan clasped her hands on the table, bouncing in excitement.

“Jackie _loves_ _Star Trek_!” She said, and waited for the others to respond.

They did not respond.

“So…” She started again, moving her hands to signal them to talk.

“So… Cool.” Aiden nodded along, giving a thumbs up to Jan.

The blonde sighed, face-palming. “So, what if I did a promposal involving that! To show that I care about her interests!”

“You are really obsessed with this whole ‘loving what Jackie loves’ thing.” Aiden said, twirling a paper straw between her fingers.

“I’m not obsessed,” Jan scoffed. “Listen, Jackie has seen me perform so many times. That’s when I’m happiest. I wanna see her at her happiest, too.”

“Aw, I definitely get that,” Crystal said, giving Jan a grin. “Sometimes I just sit in Gigi’s room while she sews for hours. There’s nothing I love more than the look on her face when she finishes.”

“Yeah I bet you like when she finishes.” Aiden mumbled, grinning to herself. Crystal gasped, reaching across the table to try and hit Aiden. The shorter girl dodged Crystal’s hands, blocking her with a menu. 

“Hey, hey, stop it! I am not babysitting, you actual children.” Brita said, pushing Aiden further into the booth so she could sit down. “Jan, did you finally come up with your big idea?”

Jan scoffed. “Uh, yeah, but these two think it’s dumb.”

“Hey, we didn’t say it was dumb!” Crystal interjected, throwing herself further over the table to butt in. “Jan wants to do something with _Star Trek_.” 

“Yeah, I wanna marathon it or something with her, and then ask with, like, a pun or something.”

“That’s really tame.” Brita pointed out.

Jan nodded. She knew it was tame, that was the whole point. Jackie would overthink anything bigger, and Jan just wanted everything to be perfect. She didn’t want to pressure Jackie into anything, but she also wanted to show her how much she meant to Jan. And she meant a _lot_. 

The blonde had certainly had her crushes through middle school. Her eighth grade year she even went on one date with some pee-wee football player, but he was self absorbed and couldn’t say one good thing about Jan besides her voice. After that, she had avoided men all together. Until college, they were mostly _boys_ , anyway. 

Then, Jackie had caught her eye. Jackie had been doing the musical since she was a freshman along with Jan, but the two had never had the time to really talk. There were compliments thrown at each other here and there, a couple of conversations about Jan’s hopes and aspirations, and a few questions about the various pins Jackie had on her backpack. Still, something about the brunette’s clear dedication to her extracurriculars, her sharp mind, and her _adorable_ smile, had Jan stealing glances at Jackie since even before the musical freshmen year. 

Jan _knew_ she was a little oblivious, but she couldn’t believe that Jackie had also liked her since freshman year.

“Earth to Jan,” Crystal waved her hand in front of Jan’s face. Jan snapped out of her thoughts about Jackie just in time to see the pizza being placed in front of them. 

The four took two slices each, and Jan decided to put her mind off the thought of prom for a bit. They spoke about Crystal’s big promposal that she had done for Gigi the previous week, and how Aiden had an idea of who she wanted to ask, but didn’t want to risk anything. 

“I don’t want to scare her off and destroy our friendship.” Aiden shrugged.

“You have other friends?” Crystal asked, laughing when Aiden glared at her. 

“Jan,” Brita started, waiting for Jan to look over to her. “You know, prom is a _pretty_ big night for couples.”

Jan raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah, you think?” Crystal and Aiden laughed, but they waited for Brita to continue. 

“Aren’t you having the house to yourself?” 

Crystal turned to Jan. “Wait seriously?”

Jan fidgeted with the table cloth. “Yeah, my parents said they’d be going on an anniversary trip that weekend. Even though their anniversary is in November?” She laughed it off at the end, but Aiden let out a pointed snort.

“Dude, are your parents trying to get you laid?”

Jan’s jaw dropped, and she sent Aiden a scandalized look. “ _What?_ ”

Aiden clasped her hands, using both her index fingers to point at Jan. “Your parents are leaving you alone on prom night, _expecting_ you to bring Jackie home with you.”

“Gross!” Jan shrieked, causing the other three to laugh. “We’ve been dating for a month!”

“Yeah, but it’ll be two months by prom. You’re both adults, what’s the issue?”

“That’s like, supposed to be special. I don’t want to do… _it_ just because it’s prom night.” 

“Does Jackie know that?” Brita smirked, and Jan glared at the three girls around her. 

“For your information, we’ve done nothing more than make out!” Jan doesn’t stop to think about if Jackie would care if she shared that information, but she felt the strange need to clarify to her friends that Jackie and she were _not_ at that point yet. 

If Jan was honest, she just wasn’t ready. She was also eighteen, though, and didn’t want to admit that at eighteen she wasn’t able to take that step, yet.

“You should talk to her,” Crystal said softly, stilling Jan’s hands with her own. “So neither of you are worried about it.” 

Jan nodded.

Jan also didn’t talk to Jackie about it. 

Instead, Sunday evening rolled around and Jan asked Jackie if they could hang out next weekend. Jan made the excuse that her house was going to be busy, so it’d be great if they could hang out at Jackie’s.

(Really, Jan just wanted to make sure they were around Jackie’s large collection of _Star Trek_ DVDs and memorabilia.)

Jackie agreed readily, and the two checked with their respective parents to see if it would be okay. Jan hated the fact that she was eighteen and still had to ask her mom and dad for permission, but she also knew she was incredibly lucky that her parents were going to let her sleep over Jackie’s at all. 

Jan spent that Sunday evening avoiding her math homework, instead choosing to spend that time creating her promposal sign. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to get it into Jackie’s house without the brunette noticing the giant poster board, so she figured she would just hide it in her car. 

Another week passed by the same as the week before: slow, yet somehow over in a blink. Jan’s friends continued to bother her about prom night and coitus and all that stuff that Jan wanted to ignore at the moment. Aiden and Brita still bickered about Brita’s crush and Aiden’s potential prom date, and everyone was jealous at Crystal’s seemingly unbothered attitude and easy relationship with Gigi. 

Friday night found Jan rushing to do all of her homework for once, so that she could spend time with Jackie without worrying. She checked over her prom poster a few more times, adding some finishing touches, and then picked her outfit for the next day. 

She wasn’t trying to seduce Jackie by any means, but she wanted to look good for her girlfriend. She picked her favorite pair of high rise ‘mom jeans’, settling them on her desk chair with a black belt on top. Her white low rise converse sat next to the chair, and a white, sleeveless crop top hung off the chair on a hanger. Jackie was pretty reserved herself, but she loved to see Jan in that crop top. 

The blonde smirked at her outfit choice, before throwing herself onto her bed to finish her work. 

The next morning, she awoke with a smile on her face.

Okay, no she didn’t. She awoke at the sound of her loud alarm, smashing the snooze with her hand. Then, she woke up three hours later, rubbing her eyes violently with her hand. She basically fell out of bed, stumbled into the bathroom, and got ready as slow as she possibly could (perks of being an only child).

By the time Jan was finally done with her shower, hair, and makeup, it was twelve pm. She still had five hours before she was supposed to go over Jackie’s, so she did what any normal teen girl would do and went on _TikTok_ for four of those hours, getting various snacks in between. 

She knew Jackie hated the app, but Jan could go on there for hours. She was upset she wasn’t _TikTok_ famous yet, but she knew if she got Jackie in on a video, she would make it on the sapphic side of the site. 

Jackie refused every time. 

When four rolled around, Jan rolled out of bed once more to finally put on her outfit. It only took five minutes, but she spent an extra ten taking selfies in her full length mirror and sending it in her group chat. Once she received thirty affirming texts from Crystal that could basically be summed up in pink hearts and ‘punch me in the face please’ responses, Jan was ready to get going.

There were still, like, twenty minutes before she had to leave, though, so she just sat awkwardly on the corner of her bed, alternating between four different applications on her phone before she finally got up to leave.

“Bye, mom, bye, dad!” She had called out, holding her poster in one hand and her keys in another, waiting for a response before finally leaving. 

She shoved her poster in the trunk of her car, and then made her way to Jackie’s. 

When she arrived, Jackie opened the door and gave her one of her big smiles, immediately grabbing her hand to pull her in. 

Jackie informed her that her parents were downstairs, so they could make their way to Jackie’s room. 

When they arrived, Jan threw her overnight bag on Jackie’s desk chair, and bounced onto her bed, patting the place next to her for Jackie to sit. 

“I’ve gotta pick what to watch first, silly.” Jackie smiled, going over to her DVD collection. Jan didn’t know anyone else in the world who still used DVDs, but Jackie defended her collection by explaining how fond she was of cover art and the authenticity of a DVD player. “What do you wanna watch?” 

Jan smiled. “Actually, I want you to choose.”

Jackie turned to her. “Really?”

Jan loved the way Jackie quirked her head at the question, but it also hurt her heart a little. Had no one ever let Jackie geek out before?

“Pick your favorite anything. Movie, show, whatever.” 

Jackie stared for a moment longer, before smiling and pulling out a case. “I know that most people argue the original series is the best, but I really, _really_ love this one.” She said, turning around to show Jan her copy of the first season of _Star Trek: The Next Generation_. “We don’t have to watch the whole thing, because it’s really, _really_ long, but we could just watch an episode or two to see if you’d like it, and then switch over to something else…” Jackie rambled, and Jan scootched over to the end of the bed and grabbed the DVD. 

“We’ll watch however much you want, Jackie.” She smiled sweetly, reaching down to put the DVD in. 

The two settled in the bed side by side, with Jan’s head resting on Jackie’s shoulder, Jackie’s arm around the blonde’s waist. 

Jan knew she was supposed to be paying attention, and she was… sort of. Jackie would explain a few things here and there, pointing out actors and props and tidbits, but for the most part was enraptured by the series (that Jackie had no doubt memorized, as Jan could see by how Jackie’s mouth moved along with the dialogue on screen). Jan on the other hand, was too busy looking at Jackie. 

The brunette would perk up when something important was happening, or when a character she loved appeared on screen. She would laugh at stuff Jan didn’t really understand, and pull Jan closer when an episode ended and the credits rolled. Jan didn’t mean to stare, but her girlfriend was just so adorable, and there was nothing Jan would like more than to see Jackie like this everyday.

Jan really didn’t want to be creepy, but she could tell that Jackie was pretty wrapped up in what was going on, so she didn’t notice how Jan would slightly turn her head to get a better view at Jackie’s profile. The blonde didn’t think she could ever get bored of this, sitting with Jackie and taking her in. Something felt really, _really_ right between the two. It felt like Jan had known Jackie for years, the way they got along and balanced each other out. She only hoped Jackie felt the same. 

When they had finished four episodes and it was getting darker, Jackie finally pulled her eyes away from the screen. “So, what did you think?”

Jan had not been paying enough attention to answer that question. 

“It was really cool, Jacks. Especially for such an old show.”

Jackie snorted. “You think that’s old, the original series is from the _sixties_.” 

Jan waved her hand around. “Sixties, eighties, same thing.” Jackie rolled her eyes and leaned in to give Jan a peck on the lips. Jan smiled into the short kiss, and pulled away just as fast. “I forgot something in my car, do you mind if I go get it?” She asked, hoping Jackie wouldn’t ask exactly what she forgot.

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll just be here.” 

Jan laughed a little, before getting up and making her way downstairs and out the door. When she arrived at her trunk, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and grabbed the poster board. 

When Jan got back to Jackie’s room, she peaked her head in, making sure not to show anything else. “Jackie?” She said, waiting for the brunette to turn to her. “Close your eyes!”

“What, why?” The brunette asked, but closed her eyes nevertheless. 

“Be- _cause_!” Jan laughed, drawing out the last syllable. She walked into the room, holding the sign in front of her, taking the time to look over Jackie’s face. Her furrowed eyebrows, her scrunched nose, the quirk of her lips. “Okay, open them!”

Jackie’s eyes opened slowly, and then she took in the sign Jan was holding, which read, “Beam Us to Prom, Hottie?” 

Jackie didn't respond for a good fifteen seconds, just read over the sign and then looked up at Jan, and then back down again. Jan’s smile stayed mostly consistent. “It was really hard to come up with a good pun.”

Jackie looked up at her again, and broke out into a smile, letting out a big breath. “I’m so glad you asked me.”

“Yeah?” Jan asked, leaning on one of her feet and biting her lip. 

Jackie nodded, repeating that same, reassuring word Jan had said to her so many times. “Yeah.” 

Jackie got up from the bed, taking the poster from Jan and running the pads of her thumbs over it. She then placed it down next to her desk, and pulled Jan in for a kiss, before resting her forehead on Jan’s. “I wanted to ask you, but I wasn’t sure if it was too soon into us dating to ask.” Jackie admitted, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

“It’s been a whole month and a half, Jacks, of course it’s been long enough.” 

Jackie shrugged, removing one of her hands from Jan’s waist to scratch the back of her neck. “I was afraid… I was afraid that we’d break up before prom, and then I’d have to explain it to my parents why we weren’t going together, and I’d have a corsage and nothing to do with it, and I’d be all sad at prom, and… I don’t know.” 

Jan watched as Jackie’s expression went from nervous, to embarrassed, to sad, and quieted the brunette by cupping her cheek. “Jackie, we’re not going to break up. I really like you.”

“I really like you, too.” Jackie breathed out, smiling sadly. “I’ve just been scared.”

“Jackie, I would never have watched _Star Trek_ on my own.” Jan said, tilting her head. “I watched it for _you_. Because seeing you happy is way more fun than watching some dumb movie I like. I like you. It hasn’t been long but I want to spend my summer with you, and discover New York City with you, and _be_ with you.”

Jackie looked like she might be close to tears, nodding along to what Jan said. “I want all of that. I want it so bad, I just thought I’d mess it up.”

“Mess it up? Jackie, you’ve been so good to me.” Jan reached down with one hand to lace her fingers with Jackie’s, squeezing her hand. “I’ve honestly felt like I haven’t done enough.”

Jackie furrowed her eyebrows, pulling her face away. “What? Jan, you’re great. You always listen to me, and you let me be Heather Chandler when we sing Candy Store, even though I know you want the riff at the end, and you always tell me what’s going on with you.” Jan could tell that Jackie could have gone on forever, so she just pulled the brunette in and kissed her senseless, instead of letting her continue to ramble on.

Jackie pulled away, breathless. “I forgot to answer your question.” 

“What?” Jan could barely remember her own name, let alone a question.

“About prom.”

“Oh. Oh!” 

“The answer’s yes, by the way.” Jackie grinned, and Jan laughed.

“After that kiss, I’d hope so.” 

* * *

Jan should have been more organized. 

The blonde probably said that to herself fifty times a month, but tonight was _not_ the night to take that lightly. 

Tonight was prom.

It was three in the afternoon, and Jan was scheduled to arrive at Gigi’s house for photos by five the latest. Jan knew how much Gigi hated when people were late. 

It was a surprise when Crystal invited Jackie and her to Gigi’s house, but Jan figured that her and Crystal were best friends, and therefore she should be making an effort to be close to Crystal’s girlfriend as well. The four had originally planned to rent a limo for prom, before realizing that spending over a hundred dollars just for maybe ten people to see them arrive in a limo was impractical (okay, _Jackie_ realized it was impractical and refused to let the other three rent a limo, so they didn’t). 

They had invited Brita and Aiden, but Brita said her mom wanted her home to take pictures, and Aiden only said something about a date and being banned from the Goode’s house for egging it in eighth grade.

Back to the issue at hand, though, Jan could _not_ find the box with the corsage. She had been running around the house all day, putting on her makeup, curling her hair, putting on her dress, taking off her dress to eat, putting the dress back on, and looking for that stupid corsage. 

Jan _would_ ask her mom, but she had already lectured Jan about making sure to put it somewhere safe, and she didn’t want to hear that “told you so” speech. 

So she continued running around her heels, looking under her desk and her bed and in her bathroom, but it was nowhere to be found. 

She resorted to texting the group chat, asking if any of them had ideas about where it could be.  
  


_Crystal  
_ _[3:04 PM]  
_ _did u check the panty drawer  
  
_

Jan rolled her eyes, but begrudgingly walked over to her dresser. She opened up the top left drawer, looking down, her eyes meeting the plastic container immediately.

She huffed, pulling out the corsage and slamming the dresser drawer. When she looked down at her phone, she saw two new texts.  
  


_Aiden  
_ _[3:04 PM]  
_ _jan would 100% put it there and then check everywhere else as if she didnt open that same drawer to get underwear this morning  
  
_

_Brita  
_ _[3:04 PM]  
__shes got more important things to think abt like who will be taking OFF those panties tonight!!  
  
_

Jan scrunched her nose, shaking her head and typing out a response.  
  


_Jan  
_ _[3:06 PM]  
__im going to kill you all  
  
_

_Crystal  
_ _[3:07 PM]  
_ _before we even got a chance to Jance at prom  
  
_

_Jan  
_ _[3:07 PM]  
_ _oh NOW you start making puns about my name  
  
_

_Crystal  
_ _[3:08 PM]  
_ _i saw the Jance and took it  
  
_

_Aiden  
_ _[3:08 PM]  
_ _shut up  
  
_

_Jan  
_ _[3:08 PM]  
__okay. who r u going to prom with_

_Aiden  
_ _[3:09 PM]  
_ _going back to the puns  
  
_

_Aiden  
_ _[3:10 PM]  
_ _who is jans favorite martial artist  
  
_

_Aiden  
_ _[3:10 PM]  
_ _jackie jan  
  
_

_Crystal  
_ _[3:11 PM]  
_ _YOOOOOOO  
  
_

_Brita  
_ _[3:13 PM]  
__plz… plz shut up  
  
_

Jan laughed, putting her phone away to finish getting ready.

Jan loved twirling in her mirror, listening to music and being alone in her thoughts. She was always doing, always finding new songs to practice or new parts of the city to discover online, always moving. 

Sometimes during long car rides, Jackie would turn on the radio and look out the window and think. Jan wondered how someone who over thought so much could want nothing more but to be lost in their own thoughts.

So Jan listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing and let herself get absorbed in the music. She thought about what prom would be like, about dancing with Jackie, about the food she had decided on and the decorations. 

Soon, Jan wasted two hours floating around her house, talking to her mom and singing and thinking, and it was time to go to Gigi’s. To say she was nervous was an understatement, but she could not wait to see Jackie in her dress in real life. Jackie had purchased a floor length, halter dress, made of tulle. It was a deep red, which went with the dark lipstick Jackie loved to wear on special occasions. It showed off Jackie’s arms, which fueled Jan’s imagination for a week after she received the photo.

Jan was glad Jackie hadn’t kept it a secret, because it meant Jan’s initial reaction to the dress was not caught on camera (she knew her mom would have captured that exact moment, and would have made fun of her for it for months, hanging it on the wall in their living room). 

Getting into the car was a bit of a struggle, because her mom didn’t want her to crinkle her dress before photos, but Jan insisted she could sit in a car and it would be fine. Jan’s purple, off the shoulder, mermaid dress fit perfectly around her waist and hips, and she was excited to see Jackie’s reaction.

Because Jan was evil and would _not_ show Jackie her dress. She definitely wanted that reaction caught on camera.

And it was.

Jackie was there an hour before Jan was, so she was already outside when Jan arrived. Jan’s mom got out of the car before Jan did, getting into position. Jackie looked over at the car, already smiling, and her jaw dropped when Jan actually opened the door and stepped out. 

“Oh my God.” Jackie muttered. It was rasped out, lower than Jackie usually spoke, and Jan could just barely hear it (but she _did_ hear it, and she reveled in the sound).

“Hi.” Jan said sweetly, drinking in Jackie’s appearance. The brunette had really gone all out, and Jan could tell that Gigi most likely helped Jackie with her makeup. Their friendship was surprising to say the least, but they cared about each other in a way that made Jan’s heart soar. 

“Hi.” Jackie breathed out, her eyes raking over Jan’s body. The blonde twirled in place for Jackie to see all angles. Finally, Jan made it all the way to Jackie, letting the brunette put her hands on Jan’s waist. “You look… ethereal.”

Jan blushed, looking down at the ground, before lifting her head to meet Jackie’s deep, brown eyes again. “You’re stunning. I won’t be able to take my eyes off of you.”

Jackie didn’t know how to respond, clearly. She just opened her mouth before closing it, and then Jan felt something slide onto her wrist. She looked down, grinning at the beautiful corsage that Jackie had picked out. It was a purple flower with a blue ribbon, and fit snugly on Jan’s wrist.

“The ribbon matches your eyes.” Jackie mumbled, and Jan’s heart soared. 

“Jan, catch!” She heard her mother call out, and the blonde turned around to just barely catch the plastic container her mom had thrown. 

Jan turned back around, opening the container and pulling out the white corsage, placing the container on the ground. Jackie held out her hand, and Jan slipped the maroon beading around Jackie’s wrist.

“Perfect.” Jan whispered. She looked up at Jackie and felt like she would never be able to look away.

“Hey, love birds! Over here, help me find good lighting!” Gigi called out, forcing the two to pull away from each other. 

Crystal had supplied her own camera, Jan could tell. She was setting up the tripod for Gigi’s mom to use while Gigi moved around the yard behind her house, trying to find the perfect spot for her and Crystal. 

Jan didn’t mind being an afterthought for Gigi’s prom picture plan, because it was way funnier to just watch Gigi stumble around and look for good lighting. At one point, Gigi almost sprained her ankle in a random hole in the ground, and started yelling at the hole before continuing on. 

When Gigi finally yelled “here!” after a good five minutes of searching, the three other girls made their way over to take photos. Gigi was much taller than Crystal, so she stood behind the shorter girl and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling into her neck. Jan loved to see Gigi’s softer side, and was happy that her friend brought that out in her. 

Jan knew that Jackie was only a inch or two taller than her, so Jan wore one inch heels in contrast to Jackie’s three inch heels, creating a bigger height difference. Jan didn’t want to admit that she really, _really_ liked having Jackie almost tower over her. And when Jackie stood behind Jan and wrapped her arms around the blonde, Jan knew there was nowhere else she’d rather be at the moment. 

The photos definitely went on for far too long, but the girls had to have expected that when you put enthusiastic mothers together, hearing the phrases “it felt like just yesterday when...” and “They’re not babies anymore…” maybe six or seven different times over the course of thirty minutes. 

“Okay!” Gigi clapped her hands together, her phone timer going off. “It’s officially five thirty, so we need to leave _right now_ to make it to prom on time!”

“Just one more photo, Geeg?” Her mother called out, and Gigi groaned, but stayed in place with the other girls. 

“Jackie, you… Never mind.” Jan’s mom said, causing Jan to tilt her head in question. She knew better than to move to ask Jackie what her mom meant, so she just smiled for the photo instead. 

Later on, Jan would receive that last photo and realize that Jackie wasn’t looking at the camera. She was looking at Jan, with a beautiful, content smile on her face. 

Jan had never been in a car with Gigi driving before, and now she knew why. The taller blonde had very little care for speed limits and talked with her hands, taking them off the steering wheel haphazardly way too often for Jan’s liking. The only thing that kept the shorter girl grounded was Jackie’s hand on her thigh, which Jackie would squeeze when something particularly rough happened for reassurance. 

Jackie would send her tentative smiles, and Jan would send her a queasy look back. Jan knew they were going to kill it at prom, but that was only if they arrived there alive. 

When they pulled into the parking lot and Crystal and Gigi began talking about the food and music they wanted, Jan and Jackie sat in the back in their own little world. 

Jan looked up at the brunette, and Jackie was looking back as if it was the first time she had seen the blonde before. There was this innocence in both of their eyes, Jan thought, as her eyes wandered over Jackie’s features as she often found them doing. Jan knew this was a night people wrote songs about, and Jackie was a girl people wrote songs about, and Jan’s heart sang when Jackie leaned in to give her a peck on the lips. 

“You ready, superstar?” Jackie asked, squeezing Jan’s knee. 

Jan nodded, giving Jackie a smile she felt was reserved only for the brunette. “Can’t wait to see everything, finally.”

“I _wish_ I could be experiencing this stuff for the first time. You’re gonna be thankful I kept all the important stuff a secret.” 

Jan scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you told me everything.”

“Okay, I’m bad at keeping secrets. It’s just so cool, Jan, you’re gonna love it.”

“I know I will.” Jan said, giving Jackie one last kiss before finally exiting the car. 

“Took you long enough.” Gigi said with a smirk, and Jackie rolled her eyes before grabbing Jan’s hand.

“If we weren’t here, you and Crystal would’ve still been making out in your car.”

“That is _not_ -”

“You definitely value macking on Crystal over punctuality.” Jan laughed, and Crystal shrugged in agreement. Gigi, feeling fully scandalized, turned on her heel and made her way towards the entrance of the hotel their prom was being hosted at. 

“You know,” Jackie started, scratching the back of her head. “I don’t know if we’re gonna have enough seats at our table.” 

“No, we’ll have enough. There’s four of us, and then Aiden and Brita, and their dates. That’s eight.” 

“I invited Heidi and Rock to sit with us, though.” 

“Your D&D friends?” Jan asked, and Jackie nodded. “Well, I hope they’re not too disappointed.”

When Jan and Jackie finally got in and found their table, Jan noticed it was only Rock, Heidi, Brita, and Aiden sitting already, with no other date to be found. 

“Well, I guess there will be enough room!” Jackie grinned, sitting down next to Rock. 

Jan looked between Aiden and Brita, who were wearing matching black and white dresses and similar looking corsages. Her eyes narrowed, and then widened. “Wait a damn minute.”

“I found out who Brita’s crush is.” Aiden said in her usual monotone voice, which should’ve been funny at how big of a moment this was, but only made Jan more confused.

“When the- You- When did this happen?” Jan asked, looking between the two. She had known these girls for the entirety of high school, and it took them _four years_ to get together? It took Aiden a whole school year to figure out that Brita’s ‘secret crush’ was _her_?

Brita’s ‘secret crush’ was _Aiden_?

“Trust me, I don’t know why or how.” Brita smirked, and Aiden rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself.

Jan wanted to continue being shocked or confused, but she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. “Aw, you guys!” she said, moving behind the two and wrapping her arms around both of them. It may have taken them all of high school, but it looked like they were happy, and it was their senior prom! 

“Come on, spoil sports, we gotta dance!” She continued on, pulling her friends up from their seat and pushing them onto the barren dance floor. Everyone else was too busy meeting friends and finding spots to have hit the dance floor, yet, and though some might be nervous to be in the spotlight like that (see: Jackie), Jan just wanted to dance and didn’t care who saw. 

When all eight girls hit the dance floor (Crystal and Gigi had eventually shown up, but Jan didn’t want to comment on Crystal’s slightly smeared lipstick), Jan could finally feel the bass shaking through her body. 

The blonde never minded shouting to talk to her friends when they’d get too close to a speaker, or figuring out how to dance to a song she had never heard before, so she just closed her eyes and felt the rhythm of each song shaking through her body. 

When she opened her eyes, though, she noticed her girlfriend clearly did not feel the same. Jackie was awkwardly shuffling from side to side, bobbing her head to the beat and looking around to see if anyone else was watching her. Jan’s smile turned sad, and she grabbed both of Jackie’s arms to pull her closer. 

“C’mon, Jacks!” She yelled, moving the brunette’s arms back and forth to get her moving. “No one is looking! Don’t spend the next four hours caring what anyone else thinks, they’re not gonna remember what you looked like dancing tomorrow!” 

Jan obviously knew that little speech wasn’t going to cure Jackie of her anxiety in a night, but for a moment it at least got Jackie to start moving (even if she really couldn’t dance that well, but Jan found it adorable). 

A few of Gigi’s friends joined them on the dance floor, and they created their own circle in which one or two of them would go in the center and show off their sweet moves. At one point Rock basically started breaking dancing on the floor, and Jan laughed at Nicky, Gigi’s friend, whose jaw was dropped. 

When Rock got up from her impromptu dance, Nicky grabbed her arm and yelled, “Damn, you cute little thing! How did you do that?” causing Rock to blush, and Jan knew then that this was going to be a prom to remember. 

Jackie nudged Jan, nodding her head over to Rock and Nicky. She leaned down to talk into Jan’s ear so she didn’t have to yell, causing a shiver to run down Jan’s body. “Rock has been practicing those moves since sophomore year specifically to impress a popular girl in a moment like this.”

Jan could feel Jackie’s hot breath against her ear and neck, and had to force herself to breathe normally and nod. “Really?”

“Well, originally it was in case she got caught up in a dance battle against some douche bro, but this works too.” Jackie smirked, chuckling to herself. 

Jan had no idea how Jackie didn’t know the effect she had on the blonde. It was just Jan’s luck that right after that song, the DJ stopped the music and spoke into the microphone. “Alright, seniors! Grab that special person and hit the floor, because we’re slowing things down!” 

Some eighties slow song began to drift through the speakers, and Jackie turned her full body towards Jan, twiddling her fingers. “Um, I’ve never slow danced with anyone, before, if I’m being honest…” Jackie said, and Jan just smiled and grabbed Jackie’s arms, putting them to her waist. Jan put her arms around Jackie’s neck, letting her hands dangle over Jackie’s back. 

They began to sway to the music, the two growing closer until Jan was able to rest her head on Jackie’s shoulder. If she was being honest, this was the big reason why Jan wanted to be so much shorter than Jackie tonight. She turned her head, putting her ear against Jackie’s collarbone, and was able to hear the quick beats of Jackie’s heart. The blonde smiled, knowing that was her own doing. It was nice to have that reassurance that Jackie felt the same way about Jan, if Jan’s own beating heart said anything. 

“You know,” Jackie said, loud enough for only Jan to hear. “I was the one that put this song on the playlist.” 

The second chorus started, and Jan finally listened to the lyrics.   
  


_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say  
_ _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be  
  
_

“Oh, Jackie.” Jan smiled into her girlfriend’s shoulder, nuzzling slightly into her neck.   
  


_And if I had to walk the world, I'd make you fall for me_  
_I promise you, I promise you I will_  
  


Jan already knew that she had been falling for Jackie in the short amount of time that they had been dating. Jackie was better at words than the brunette thought, but Jan found it so romantic that Jackie was telling her how she felt through a slow song. 

Sure, Jan had sung many songs to Jackie when they were cuddling, lulling Jackie to sleep, to show how she felt. This was different, though, this was a declaration at a big event, in front of everyone (even if everyone didn’t _know_ the song was for Jan).

Jan lifted her head up, reaching up to kiss Jackie, and the brunette happily reciprocated. The kiss was over sooner than Jan wanted, but she knew that Jackie wasn’t a huge fan of PDA and would appreciate it.

“My parents aren’t going to be home, tonight.” Jan told Jackie, and the brunette froze for a quick second, before nodding. 

“Okay.” Jackie let out a shaky breath, and Jan quirked her head to the side.

“Are you alright?”

Jackie nodded again, much quicker this time, unable to make eye contact with Jan. “Yeah, um, that’s good. That’s really good.”

Jan smiled, but still was worried about this change in behaviour.

However, after the slow song finished and everyone rejoined the dance floor, it felt as though Jackie had gone back to normal.

That is, until the night grew to a close. 

“So, Crystal and Gigi drove back a bit ago to do… what they do best, but Gigi gave me money for an Uber.” Jan said, holding up a few bills that Gigi had shoved into her hands before speed walking out of the building. 

Jackie swallowed hard. “Okay, so… We’re going back to yours?”

“Yeah, I’m not really hungry after all that buffet food and dancing.” Jan offered out a hand to Jackie. “C’mon, rockstar.”

Jackie laughed, taking Jan’s hand and standing up. “Rockstar?”

“Yeah, you’re a rockstar. Prom was amazing.” Jan nudged Jackie’s hip with her own, leading her out of the ballroom of the hotel and through the hall.

“Other people helped.” Jackie mumbled, blushing at Jan’s praise. 

“Yeah, but I bet everything would’ve been left to the last minute if it wasn’t for you.” 

Jackie rolled her eyes, letting go of Jan’s hand to open the front door for her. “They tried to, even with the detailed schedule I made.”

“See?” Jan smiled, checking her phone to see what type of car they would be expecting. “You probably saved prom from being a disaster.”

“Yeah, maybe.” The brunette finally admitted.

The two stand in a comfortable silence, watching other couples get into their cars and leave, most likely to go get smashed at parties or to go sleep in a tent for the night with a bunch of other couples.

Jan thought about how many couples would be ending their prom night, and wondered if Jackie really did think that’s where this was going. Did Jackie want to have sex tonight? Did _Jan_?

Would she be able to deal with Jackie’s disappointment if she made the brunette wait? Why was she assuming that Jackie would want that, anyway? Jackie had been nothing but patient during their very rare make out sessions. Everything was new to Jackie, who was content in just discovering everything one step at a time. 

Did Jackie think that Jan planned this? That Jan told her parents to buzz off so that she could have a true prom night experience?

Jan was brought out of her thoughts by Jackie tugging at her hand, pointing at the red sedan that had just pulled up. “That’s ours, yeah?”

The blonde peered around the car to check the license plate, and nodded when it checked out. “Yep. Let’s go!” She tried to cheer, but her nerves clearly shone through. 

Jackie squeezed her hand twice, pulling her into the car. Jackie greeted the Uber driver, confirming that Jan was there, and they were off. 

The blonde was mostly silent. She couldn’t help it. She really, _really_ didn’t want to mess things up with Jackie, and she felt like this was a big miscommunication, especially with how Jackie was acting earlier. 

The brunette on the other hand just held onto Jan’s hand, staring out the window with a smile on her face. Jan imagined she was replaying the night, the slow dance, and the kisses they shared. This was one of the senior class’ last ‘hurrah’s. They were graduating, leaving this school, this town, and Jackie got to spend those last moments with someone she cared about. At least, that’s how Jan felt. It may have taken them a long time to get to this moment, but Jan wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

That’s when her anxieties loosened up, and she tugged at Jackie’s hand, causing the brunette to turn around. 

Jan wasn’t going to tell Jackie she loved her. Somewhere, deep, hidden inside her, maybe she could have thought it. But Jan didn’t have those words, yet, so she only smiled and leaned onto the brunette’s shoulder, looking up at her.

They sat there, in that sedan, staring at each other for what felt like seconds and an eternity, before the driver pulled up at Jan’s location.

“Thank you!” Jan grinned, bouncing out of the car with Jackie behind her.

“Are you ever worried about grown men knowing your address?” Jackie asked, and Jan shrugged. 

“If he tries to kill me, that’ll just make a really good story for parties.”

“Are you implying you would win in a fight against a murderer?” 

Jan nodded, opening her door and walking in, and Jackie laughed. The brunette’s mom had dropped her overnight bag at Jan’s earlier that day, so Jackie and Jan went upstairs to change. 

“Um…” Jackie grabbed her bag, looking around the room and towards Jan’s bathroom. “Do you want me to change here, or…?” 

Jan tilted her head, grabbing her own pajamas from her dresser. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, Jacks.”

Jackie turned toward the bathroom, taking a step, before stalling, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. 

Jan sighed, walking over to Jackie and pulling one of her hands away from the bag. “Jackie, what’s wrong?”

The brunette started to blush, her eyes looking everywhere but into Jan’s own. “It’s just, your parents aren’t home, and it’s prom night, and-”

“And everyone else is probably have sex right now?” Jan simpered, interrupting Jackie, who clearly wasn’t going to finish that sentence.

Jackie let out a huff. “Yeah.”

“Jackie, I’m not ready to have sex.”

Jackie’s head snapped towards Jan abruptly, and the blonde would have laughed were this not a serious conversation they needed to have. “You’re not?”

“No. It wasn’t even my idea for my parents to be gone tonight.” Jackie’s eyes widened, and she let out a quiet ‘oh’. Jan continued on, “I just want to watch a movie and cuddle and talk… And maybe make out, because we should definitely take advantage of the empty house.”

Jan watched all of the tension leave Jackie’s body, a chuckle leaving the taller girl’s lips. “Oh thank God. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re so, _so_ beautiful Jan. You’re gorgeous, and one day… Yeah, but I’m not ready either.” Jackie admitted.

“We’ll figure it out together, Jacks. We’ve got all the time in the world. There’s no rush.”

“Yeah?” Jackie asked softly, her fingers fidgeting against Jan’s own. 

Jan nodded, staring into Jackie’s deep, brown eyes that Jan had wanted to memorize all those months ago, and did memorize. Regardless of where Jackie and she ended up, or how long they lasted, Jan knew they were something big, something bigger than their town or their school or a dance they may not remember every detail of in two, or five, or ten years. In that moment, though, Jan knew that all she wanted with Jackie was time. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your asses I saw Gigi’s The Promise video and put the song into the fic for that reason (even though it's definitely NOT a slow song LOL). But also, I think the song fits Jackie, anyway. This was a hard story to write, just like last time. I had a beginning point and an end point, and no idea how to get from Point A to Point B, so I just kept writing and writing. Sorry if the pacing is off, sorry if it’s too long, sorry if it doesn’t accomplish much! I hope you like it, comment if you want, or don't, I don't mind lol
> 
> 9/13/2020 - not me going back through all the fics 2 months later to change the texting styles of all the characters to stay consistent


End file.
